Of Purple and Silver
by FairyTails13
Summary: Prelude to Of Silver and Green. Tis how Cedric Harry and Salazar met and fell for each other. SLASH Sal/Harry
1. Becoming a Master

**Title:** Of Purple and Silver

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** This is a prelude of sorts for 'Of Sliver and Green'. This will explain how Cedric met with Salazar, and how they eventually mated.

**Warnings:** Slightly before Marauders Period(time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Perstaletongue"**

"_Romanian"_

**A/n:** Someone asked me to explain more of how Sal and Cedric came together, so here I am. I had originally wanted to start here with 'Of Silver and Green', but obviously didn't. This is purely for how they met and probably won't be that long, less than ten chapters I hope.

If you haven't read "Of Silver and Green" please do or you might not get a lot of this or get the unintended irony.

**Chapter**: Becoming a Master

In awe Cedric Potter stepped into his Master's ballroom, usually a mess as it was hardly ever used. The large ballroom was decorated extravagantly with Purple and Silver, the two colors that had come to become part of the Potions Master's Crest which hung in all its glory at the end of the great room above the main stage.

The twenty-seven year old was short for a man of his linage, barely standing a few inches over five foot, but that did not take away from the threat his haunted green eyes and shoulder length jet-black hair imposed on the people who looked at him. Even with his shortness, the confidence he had in himself made him tower over those he met.

For the last five years he had been in Romania training under his master in the art of Potions, and finally, after so many years under the great Potions Master Morley he was going to be given him mastery and couldn't wait for the ceremony that night. It had been nine years since he had graduated from Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry and he couldn't really get anymore existed.

Yet his mood would always drop at the fact that his Master would not let him invite his friends. It hurt Cedric, but he would let it pass remembering that he could always tell the rest of the Slytherin Five later on. He hadn't been in contact with them for several years now and regretted it deeply. But he had always been distracted by something else.

Brushing away unhappy thoughts the young wizard walks deeper into the ballroom, over polished wooden floors as his dark purple robe washed around his ankles. From behind thin wire rimed glasses he studies the room that will be filled with his masters guests with in a few hours, mostly Potion Masters of Old, from different countries.

Having lived in Romania he had become bilingual, with four different languages. English, as he knew before, as well as the language given to him by blood, Perstaletongue, but now he had perfected Latin and could fluently speak Romanian. Sometimes he wonders how he is able to keep it all apart when he speaks. Even if he hasn't needed English since living in Romania, working with dragons and mastering Potions. He hardly used it or Perstaletongue, and by now his voice was deeply laced with the accent Romanian gave him.

Though, Cedric realized once, if he spoke English for a long period he would pick up that accent again with ease.

"_How do you like it Cedric?"_

The tall man turned to find his master's head servant, Anita. She was a beautiful woman, roughly ten years older them him. The Romanian was wanted by many a man for her golden blond tresses and deep brown eyes, yet he saw her more as a sister than anything. It had taken him forever to get her to stop calling him Master Potter, and now she would only do it if someone else was around.

The Slytherin let a faint smile grace his usually emotionless face, _"I suspect you were behind all this, weren't you Anita?"_

Her eyes lit up with happiness, _"Yes, Master Morley let me do the decorations with my sister."_

Anita's younger sister, Mary, was nearly identical to her sister, but with a more wild touch given to her because of her curly hair. She had had a crush on him for a few months before he out right told her he was gay, something he had known since he was Harry Potter. With a small laugh Cedric motioned with his hand towards the paper serpents that slithered across the walls, made to move with magic, _"I suppose she was the one behind that, yes?"_

Anita covered a giggle with her hand, _"Yes, she remembers you talking about your school days and thought you would like them."_ she paused with wide eyes, _"Do you?"_

He stepped forward and gave her a slight hug, _"Yes, I love them very much. They make me feel at home."_

Stepping back he let her answer, her eyes had grown sad, _"I heard Master Morley won't let you invite your friends..."_

He shook his head, throwing the topic out the door, _"Don't worry about it. They'll learn of it sooner or later."_

The maid took the hint and dropped it with a nod before she turned to leave, _"Well, I'll go tell my demon sister you like them. See you later Cedric."_

He nodded his good bye, an emotionless mask sliding over his face as she left through the servants entrance. He himself had never liked the idea of servants, and had yet to grow used to the idea, even after so many years. Though, he had to admit, after being on his own for four years, it was nice to not have to pick up after himself.

With a small shake of his head -making his untied hair whip around his face- and one last looks around the Ballroom, he left to prepare himself for the ceremony.

_!!!!_

Two hours later found Cedric standing in front of a full body mirror, dressed in elegant black dress robes. They were lined with silver buttons and purple embroidery. The tread formed almost Celtic designs round his neck and waste, as well as near the hem of the long robes. Perhaps the oddest thing about the robes was the fact that they were sleeveless.

During the ceremony he would be retrieving a magical brand in the form of a tattoo on his right shoulder. It would be a simple version of the Potions Master's Crest with his name under it and his master's above. For that reason he has no sleeves and his slim yet fully muscled shoulders were seen. Years of Quidditch and Potion brewing had made him physically strong, of course, being a master with the dagger also helped.

On his arms he wears silk gloves that go from his elbow down his arm to meet at a point around is middle finger. These were a dark purple, the same Celtic symbols from his robe present in smaller form with black and silver thread. His finger nails were painted black, matching his bottom lip and eyelids. He is rarely seen with out his makeup, and it has been said that if he isn't wearing it than you better steer clear of the young man.

With nerves hands he looped his silver hoops into his ears and picks up his class ring to place in his middle finger. After being in Slytherin his second round of Hogwarts he had come to care about his appearance and took pride in the fact he was one hot son of a bitch. Or so he had been told, he never much believed it himself. Call it years with the Durselys.

After pulling his hair into a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and pulling his bangs free of its hold to cover his forehead and the scar that marred it, he turned and left his rooms to meet Anita and Mary who waited for him outside said rooms.

As he closed his door behind him Mary whistled at him, _"Well, you sure clean up nice."_

He rolled his eyes at the slightly older witch, used to her playful flirting, and watched as Anita elbowed her. With a smile the older witch turned her gaze to him, _"Master's guests are all here, I believe they are waiting on you."_

He smirked at them, _"Well, I should make sure to walk real slow, yes?"_

The two of them giggled but shook their head, shooing him off. Cedric left them there in the hall and made his way to the front of his master's mansion. Its many halls and corridors would confuse any outsider who didn't know their way around, but Cedric moved through them with out paying the walls any attention as he used to. As he walked, the portraits would congratulate him on the spirit of the night, and he would politely thank them.

As Cedric neared the front of the mansion sounds of music and talking reached his ears. It was then that his nerves stared to get to him. His Slytherin side started to feel very uncomfortable in this new situation. He didn't know any of these people, wasn't even from the same country most likely. He never did well around strangers, becoming jumping and snide.

So with great effort he plastered a polite smile on his face when the first people came into view. When they saw him and his outfit they started to great him with bows and handshakes. Words of congratulation filled his ears as he passed them into the ballroom where his master waited for him on the stage along with seven other masters who would be helping him with the ceremony.

Two of them Cedric recognized from before when they were over to visit his master. Of the other five, only one caught his eye. The tall man seemed to be the youngest of the group of old farts, and also the tallest at around six foot. Ebony hair reached his back and was pulled into a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few strands framing his face. Maybe it was the fact that he spoke with a British accent that caught the young Potions Apprentice's attention, or maybe it was the striking blue eyes that looked over at him and seemed very familiar.

Their eyes only met for a moment before the man turned and pointed out Cedric to his Master with an elegant hand, but that moment weakened Cedric legs. He had to pull himself together just to listen when his master started to talk to him.

"_It is about time Cedric; I was beginning to wonder if you chickened out on me."_ Cedric had been grown used to the man's playful behavior but couldn't help but smirk back.

"_I've been living here for five years Master, I have come to like the idea of leaving,"_ he paused and looked around the room, _"What makes you think I will miss this?"_

Master Morley took on a hurt expression that brought a smile to the other masters' faces, _"I'm getting the feeling you want to leave Cedric…"_

Green eyes rolled with those that had heard the sad statement, _"Now you are just dragging this on."_

It was with that that the playful nature of the moment ended, _"Right, shall we start gentlemen?"_

The ceremony lasted nearly an hour, but by the end of it Cedric was proudly announced to be Potions Master Cedric Harold Potter.

_!!!!_

The party was for him and yet Cedric found himself sitting on the sidelines, watching the dances before him, feeling a bit more than lonely.

He leaned back in his metal chair. Laying his head on the wall behind him, Cedric relaxed for the time being, the magic needed for the ceremony having nearly drained him, and would have if he had been any weaker a wizard.

"I understand you went to Hogwarts."

The sudden English statement startled Cedric into in to jerking up, only to find the blue-eyed Master from before standing next to him. Mirth filled those mesmerizing eyes at the reaction and Cedric allowed a week glare. He settled back down, "Yes I did, graduated from Hogwarts nine years ago."

His English was heavily accented and a bit odd to him but he passed it off because he would gain his British accent back if he talked long enough in English. With masked eyes the newly made master watched the older man sit down next to him with a grin on his pale lips, "Sorry if I startled you. I thought you needed some company so I came to bug you."

Cedric stared at him, for a moment before turning back to the dancers and answered with sarcasm, "Thanks."

They were quiet for the next few minutes and it was the other man that finally spoke up, "I am guessing from the snakes in the decorations that you were a Slytherin."

Green eyes turned to study the other master, judging that if he did go to Hogwarts, he was defiantly not a Gryffindor, the way he held himself and the barely visible mask were evidence of that. Sure of him self, Cedric turned back to the dancers, "Yes, the head maid thought it would make me feel more at home."

He barely caught the startled look on the blue-eyed man's face, "At home?"

Cedric leaned back in his chair, "Yes sir, Hogwarts was and will always be my first home. Within her walls I found my true friends sir."

The man suddenly laughed, "Don't call me sir, makes me feel old. Call me Alex."

With a nod Cedric smirked, "Only if you call me Cedric."

"I can do that," There was a pause and the Slytherin looked over at the man to find him petting one of the snake decorations, "They really did a great job on making them realistic."

Anita and Mary were truly great witches as even the scales on the 2-D decorations moved on their own accord with the movements of the serpents. It was cool to watch, "Yes, they truly out did themselves with that."

Cedric had to remind himself again that very few people in this time knew he was a Perstalemouth to stop himself from seeing if the decorations would reply back. He would see later if they were still up and he was alone. He suddenly felt a ping of sadness; his familiar of ten years –a small brown tree boa that had already been a few years old when he found him- had passed away four years ago. He had yet to gather his nerves to get another familiar and wondered if he could.

"Is something wrong Cedric?"

With an little bit of shock Cedric shook himself out of his moment to look at Alex who had worry brushing across his features. A sad smile reached his painted lips, "My familiar died a few years ago, I guess I still miss her."

The other man seemed to be shocked at that, "You kept a snake as your familiar."

Cedric nodded and put his hands back in his lap after brushing hair out of his face, "Serpents aren't as horrible as people think they are."

Alex leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face where Cedric could have sworn he saw a hint of fangs glint in the dim light. A sudden hiss however, distracted him from that. He watched with widened eyes as a darkly scaled viper slithered out from under Alex's robes, looking between the both of them with silver eyes, **"He smells good master, like your lab."**

The Slytherin had to hide a blink of surprise, a potion's lab, smelling good? Alex caught his look of shock, but misplaced it. "I know what you mean, Reyna here is a truly intelligent creature."

If possible, the creature seemed to blush at that, **"Thank you master..."**

Cedric suddenly wondered if the man understood Perstaletongue, but threw that aside as the man made no sign of hearing anything but hissing. The Perstaletongue eyed the beautiful serpent, forcing himself not to hiss when he spoke, "Will she bite me if I pet her?"

Alex shook his head with a grin, "If she was going to do that she would already have."

The younger man took that as a good sign and reached forward with a hesitant hand and gentle stroked her head. A content hiss was pushed from her mouth at this, and he smiled slightly as he unwrapped herself form he master and wrapped herself around Cedric's shoulders, "Seems she likes you."

Cedric could any nod dumbly as the viper rubbed her head against his neck and hissed happily. He was really starting to miss his brown boa now, the way he comforted him when he was lonely and told him jokes when he was sad, demented jokes, but jokes none the less.

They sat there in quiet again for a few minutes before Alex made to stand up, startling Cedric and the Viper, "Well, I'm going to get something to drink, do you want something?"

Cedric continued to stroke the female viper as he answered, "I'd like some punch please."

Alex nodded and smiled, this time Cedric did not imagine the fangs that flashed, but before he could say anything the man was gone to get the drinks. It didn't scare him that the man was a vampire, if he was a vampire that it. There are many different humanoid magical creatures with fangs, "I wonder..."

"**Wander what?"** The serpent had been silently content before, so her sudden hiss made him jump.

He hissed out **"Don't do that!"** before he could control himself. Cedric gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, but the snake did not seem surprised.

"**I knew it! I knew you smelled like a speaker!"** Her eyes lit up and she had hissed happily.

The new Potions master gulped, **"Please don't tell anyone! People can't know!"**

Silver eyes studied him, **"I can keep a secret, but I will need to tell my master."**

And with that Cedric's earlier thought had been confirmed, Alex is a Perstaletongue. He needed more confirmation, **"So he can understand you? He hid it pretty well if he did."**

"**Oh, I understand Reyna pretty well."**

Again Cedric jumped, his nerves really weren't ready for the sudden appearance of Alex with two cups of red liquid, though, one wasn't punch like he thought it was. Cedric gulped down his fear and glared, **"Will you stop sneaking up on me!"**

He nearly didn't catch a fain blush on the older man's cheeks and though he had imagined it, "Sorry again. But you startled me to, Perstaletongue is a rare gift."

Cedric sat up strait and took the offered glass, eying Reyna who reached forward and took a sip out of it before he could. Cedric was happy the man hadn't spoke in the snake language a second time because the last dance seemed to end and a lot of dancers made for the chairs set up on the sidelines where they were suddenly crowded.

Alex sat down next to Cedric and sipped on his out beverage, "So, when did you find out?"

Green eyes blinked at the man, and it took a moment before he could replay. He did so with a wicked grin, "When I set a full grown python on my annoying muggle cousin. On accident of course."

This got a look of shock, "You're a halfblood?"

Cedric glared in his defense, "Yes, something wrong with that?"

Alex held up his hands, "No, nothing wrong with that. You just shocked me with how well you knew wizarding customs."

His glare weakened but didn't disappear, "That's what happens when you have four pureblood friends who drill the customs into your head before you can meet their parents."

Alex chuckled, "That would do it."

The rest of the night continued with the small talk, nothing getting personal. When Reyna was lifted off his shoulders he fell a little lonely, and when he returned to his rooms for the night to turn in, he could help but feel as if he should get to know this Potions Master Alex. He was suddenly angry with himself for not getting a last name.

He might never see the man again because of that, maybe he could ask his master in the morning.

**TBC**

**a/n:** Just for those of you who may be confused, Alex is Salazar Slytherin as I often give him the middle name Alexander. I really don't want for Cedric to know who he is yet and it was getting annoying to type up his reactions with out a name to call him.

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


	2. Working with Dragons

**Title:** Of Purple and Silver

**Author:** FairyTails13

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery:** This is a prelude of sorts for 'Of Sliver and Green'. This will explain how Cedric met with Salazar, and how they eventually mated.

**Warnings:** Slightly before Marauders Period(time travel), SLASH, Dark Harry, Slytherin Harry. Older, powerful Harry. Vampire Harry.

**Parings:** Salazar Slytherin/ Cedric (Harry) Potter

**Spoilers:** I have not read the seventh book and will not include that info or the info from the sixth book, which I despise.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**"Perstaletongue"**

"_Romanian"_

**A/n:** Someone asked me to explain more of how Sal and Cedric came together, so here I am. I had originally wanted to start here with 'Of Silver and Green', but obviously didn't. This is purely for how they met and probably won't be that long, less than ten chapters I hope.

If you haven't read "Of Silver and Green" please do or you might not get a lot of this or get the unintended irony.

**Chapter**: Working with Dragons

A week later Cedric found himself walking a vast field with very little vegetation, and towering rock to one side of him. He was in Dragon territory so he was trying his hardest to stay unseen by the creatures in this particular area. They weren't terribly aggressive dragons, but he was getting ready to steel some eggs so it was unsaid that he needed to be stealthy.

Well, it was said, by his boss several times. The person his boss would otherwise have asked to do this job was sick and couldn't show up for work. Cedric cursed that man under his breath as his target came into view. The eggs were a rare ingredient for potions brewed by vampires to supplement for blood so he had to be very careful. They were being payed a lot for just one egg, luckily this particular dragon species were like rabbits and breed at least once every two weeks.

So this also meant his timing had to be perfect, he was less likely to get the eggs if they were closer to hatching. They had a perfect schedule for this and Cedric could not mess it up or else not only loose his job, but a very high paying customer, however under the counter that customer was. He had never even met the man, assuming it was a man.

The newly made potions master studied the lone mother furry scaled dragon in front of him. He had already checked to make sure the father was no where around as he looked at her. They were a very small species, no bigger than a pony. But that didn't mean their poison was any less dangerous.

They had an over bite with fangs a half foot long and covered in bacteria filled saliva. That was not were the poison was kept, no, that was in the raptor like claws that lines the back feet. That was what he had been trained to keep an eye out for and could with ease. If he was poisoned he could simply turn to his Animagus form, where his DNA would be back to normal, like before the poison started to attack his organs.

The Furry Scaled Dragons were brightly colored and attracted to those colors so it would be with the help of an illusion the he would distract her. But he would have to be silent as their hearing was damn near as good as a cave bat's.

Carefully he waved his hand, wandlessly and wordlessly casting a spell that would give the illusion of a male flouting before her, pulling her away from the barely fertilized eggs. The species never cared about the eggs until they were at lease a week old, when it could truly be considered a baby dragon.

He quickly sighed as the female stood from her nest made of hay and the feathers of dead birds to go towards the new 'male'.

Twenty minutes later he had five eggs safely tucked under his arm in a padded bag meant solely for those eggs. Magic could not touch them else they be ruined for the potion, that's why he had to use not magic besides distracting the mother to get the eggs. Th bag kept all magic from getting anywhere near the eggs.

It was a two hour trek back to the main hut near the outer limits of Dragon country by foot, but luckily Cedric had a faster way back, even if the magic of brooms was not allowed near his precious cargo. After he was a good ways from the most likely distressed female dragon he let his body change. With in seconds large lion stood were Cedric once was, if you could call it a lion.

While his body and head were that of the big feline, his tail was that of a reptile, it's scales lingering over his back and down to cover the sides of his legs and gave away onto similarly colored fine hair like scales and then fur.. His claws were not retractable and instead of a felines mouth full of fangs, it was more like a snakes with only two long fangs visible like a saber tooth tiger's but were incredibly more poisonous. The rest of is razor sharp teeth were hidden by his gums, only noticed by the unfortunate soul he bite down on.

He had come to find out that every Perstaletongue's Animagus form was integrated with a snake, or some kind of snake. Not that he minded, just meant he couldn't use it to hide along side muggles like his godfather had.

With the eggs once again safely wrapped around his thick neck Cedric began to run skilfully through the lands to the border, his mane of black hair being thrown everywhere by the breeze he created with his speed, silvery scales shining in the sunlight as it hit them. Green serpentine eyes navigated the terrain, watching for dragons that might attack him.

_!!!!_

Less than an hour later Cedric was in the small yard behind the post on the border that led to the underground head quarters of the Dragon Reservation's officials. He is back in human form because he is not known to be an Animagus, and that is defiantly not legal. Nodding to highly trained guards in uniform he walked into the building that leads down, his magical signature being scanned as he went, making sure he is who he said he is. He would not and could not work here after Harry Potter was born, for he would be registered as that Potter, not his new Potter identity as soon as he was born.

He climbed down stairs, careful to not jar his cargo as he went. Soon he was nearing his boss' office and the voice of his boss' assistant talking in his sweetly fake voice he used when dealing with someone he really didn't want to deal with but had to, that person usually being Cedric when their boss was around. Cedric hated the older man with a passion because he is constantly trying to get him fired for stupid reasons.

"_I am sorry for keeping you waiting sir, the Tamer that normally retrieved your eggs was sick so we had to send another one. He should be back soon."_ Cedric had to fight the urge to go in and punch the man because his voice sounds like nails scratching down a blackboard.

"_I sure hope he is stepping into the building soon for your sake Mr. Knoxs, I am getting tired of waiting."_ the voice is very familiar to the new master and he nearly fell over as he walked when he realized who it was. It was Alex, the Perstaletongue from his mastery party. Cedric had been right; the other man was a vampire it seemed. He couldn't help it as his heart did a flip flop, he didn't need the surname from his master; Alex had found _him_.

With his mask on, and eyes glaring at Knoxs, Cedric opened the slightly ajar door to his boss' office, said boss not being in site, _"I'll do you one better, I just walked into the room."_

Hatred rose in the other human's eyes when they landed on him, but Cedric chose to ignore them to see Alex's reaction. Blue eyes visibly softened from their cold glare of hatred when they laid on him, _"Well, Cedric...this is a surprise. Morley didn't say you were a dragon tamer."_

The green eyed wizard grinned, _"Have to earn money some how."_ he patted his bag gently; _"I believe I risked my life for you just now."_

Alex raised a playful eyebrow as Cedric's remark, ignoring the angry sound that came from Knoxs' throat at the thought of his boss' favorite worker being friends with a vampire he hated even more then said worker. The older Potions Master ran a hand through his black hair with a smirk,_ "With your skill, I highly doubt you were risking anything."_

Cedric fought the urge to pout in front of Knoxs, and even more so, a person that barely knew him but was already befriending his Slytherin side. Instead he smirked, _"Say that to the mother dragon that noticed me before I grabbed the last egg."_

Their conversation was interrupted by Knoxs who was getting frustrated by being ignored. He rushed forward and grabbed the eggs from Cedric who fought back the urge to kill him right there, _"Mr. Slytherin, I believe you were in a rush."_

That defiantly silenced Cedric as his eyes widened, his heart nearly stopping. He missed the exchange where Knoxs took the money and handed the eggs over. Next thing he knew was he was alone in the room with a blood Slytherin as his boss' assistant had gone back into his own office, leaving them so he could count the money with greedy hands.

"**You might want to shut your mouth, or flies might zoom in." **

With a snap Cedric's mouth was shut and he glared the vampire who is in turn, grinning at him. His eyes studied Alex in the new light and it suddenly dawned on him who the vampire was. He let out an angry hiss before he turned on his heals and walked out of the office door, leather boot clad feet nearly stomping childishly as he went. He knew he was being fallowed by the other man even if he couldn't be heard, but didn't care.

"**It seems like I have to apologize a lot to you Cedric, did I just do something wrong?"**

Green eyes whipped around and glared back at him, Cedric couldn't believe he hadn't recognized him at the party, he was yelling at himself for not putting two and two together, **"You of all people should know that Slytherins can't stand to be lied to, and to think, I was actually starting to foolishly trust you!"**

Cedric turned back to the stairs before him and kept on going, reaching the stairs and taking them two at a time, the older man on his heals, **"Ah, so does this mean you recognize me now? After finding out that you were in my house I thought you would have known who I am."**

The much younger man stopped in his tracks, he felt a bit betrayed but didn't know why. Cedric rounded on the man, his eyes blazing, **"Excuse me! You have changed since your portrait was painted and put up in the common room. And I tend to believe history books when they tell you someone is dead."**

He got a smirk and mirth filled blue eyes, **"Well, History books have been known to be wrong."**

Cedric felt his eye twitch in annoyance, **"Apparently so." **Again he turned and started up the stairs, ignoring the newly named Salazar as the man fallowed, **"All the bloody clues were right in front of my eyes."**

At his angrily hissed statement Salazar paused in his steps before he tried to clam down the young human that had oddly gotten his attention, **"You shouldn't really blame your self Cedric, I have been hiding the last thousand years and I mush say I have gotten pretty damn good at it."**

Again the founder found blazing green eyes on him, **"That is not an excuse in my case! My first friend at Hogwarts was**_** your**_** bloody portrait!"**

Salazar flinched at that, not knowing why he was acting like this. The smaller man before him was just a human, _just a human_. And yet the fact he could talk Perstaletongue had gotten Salazar's attention, and something else about the Potter kept the ancient vampire's attention. It was all so odd to him, and any other human that treated him like the young man was doing now would be dead, killed a long time ago at his claws or wand.

And yet Cedric Potter was still alive and breathing out hisses of anger as he once against started up the stairs, he nearly blushed at a few of the curse words that left the young master's mouth, nearly. Not knowing why, Salazar once again fallowed the emerald eyed wizard up the stairs. He decided he would leave the Potter alone for now as time would be needed to accept that the dark Hogwarts founder was alive as he is apparently the type who needed it.

Salazar wanted to find out more information about the young man before he started to court him.

'What the hell!?' Salazar stopped in his tracks again, had he just been thinking what he thought he was? Did his vampire side really consider Cedric Potter worthy? He mentally hissed at himself, in over a thousand year he never found anyone compatible to mate with, so what make Cedric Potter any different?

'He can talk to snakes.' His mind muttered but was ignored. Taking a deep calming breathe Salazar finds his eyes searching for the retreating back of this odd human, Cedric was already at the top of stairs, having gone up at an amazing pace and was walking along the next floor. The vampire Lord fallowed behind until the young man he had been fallowing stopped to look aback at him.

He pointed to the doors that led into the dark night, Salazar found that he had been led to the front entrance of the compound, "That is where you go," his words were harsh and Salazar had yet to gather why they hurt him so, he was known as an emotionless, sarcastic bastard. Why the hell was he feeling emotions so badly for a common human?

He realized Cedric wasn't the only one who needed to think on the turn of events, something odd was going on with his vampire side and he didn't like it, or did he?

With a court nod Salazar left through the doors where his two assistants were waiting for him. He felt his insides churn with the idea of leaving the human behind, a feeling he didn't understand; he needed to go talk to his sire, and soon. As one of his assistants walked up to him he handed the eggs to her. She would be taking them to his potions lab so he could brew the blood supplement he had created.

With that he got in the horse drawn carriage that waited for him, instead of fallowing her Salazar looked to the other one who was looking at him with a little bit of worry in her dark brown eyes, _"Is something wrong Milord?"_

Salazar grunted,_ "I want you to do some research for me, Janet." _She nodded, waiting for what she would research, _"I want you to find everything you can on a English wizard named Cedric Harold Potter."_

_!!!!_

Cedric found himself glaring at the man's back as he left, yet he didn't know why. It bugged him for some odd reason that Salazar had not told him his real name at the party, but the retinal part of his brain was telling him that he had had done the same thing, living under an assumed name for the last sixteen years. At least he could understand why the man did it, or at least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

"_Do you realize who you just snapped and ordered around Cedric?"_

Green eyes turned to one of his co-workers in shock; he had forgotten where he was. A chunky woman who sat at the receptionist desk was returning his look with one of pure shock and amazement. She was always nice to him so he returned the favor; even if he is aggravated at the moment he tried to be pleasant to her. Flatly he answered, _"No."_

He said the one word simply, not giving out that it was a lie, he knew who the man was, not who he is.

"_That was Lord Alexander, Cedric. He is a very high ranked vampire lord; his sire is the lord of all vampires, Cedric. I am surprised that he didn't kill you for how you just treated him."_ Suddenly, so was Cedric. Why had the man put up with his childish attitude, from what he heard, every one of the Lord Vampire's sired were trained killers and would not hesitate to kill anyone who crossed them without a second thought.

"_Oh."_ was all he replied with. He was suddenly very confused. He inwardly groaned, 'Why can't my life ever be normal?'

He, of course, didn't get a reply, like he never did.

**TBC**

**a/n:** Sorry it is so short, the next chapter will be better, I promise. They both have some thinking to do, so yeah...

Cedric: I told you I didn't faint…

Sal: -rolls eyes- I can't joke with you, can I?

Cedric: -glare- no.

Sal: -sigh- …

Anyway, Thanks for reading,

Please excuse my grammar,

FT


End file.
